


Varios drabbles OVERTARN

by EFFErlz



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Moments
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EFFErlz/pseuds/EFFErlz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varios DRABBLES OverTarn traducidos de la increible elapuse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Varios drabbles OVERTARN

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tarn Drabble Dump](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118685) by [elapuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elapuse/pseuds/elapuse). 



> Me dedicare a traducir los originales de este fic (aunque aparentemente solo hay dos, tal vez escriba mas) y agregar de mis propias aportaciones en esta "carpeta"
> 
> Les sere sincera, el OverTarn es mi ship favorita, gracias a esta mujer increible ELAPUSE que ademas de dibujar excelente escribe excelso.  
> Espero y disfruten la lectura de este par de grandes mech que a pesar de que se juren odio en realidad no podrian vivir el uno sin el otro dedicándose a estar en un constante circulo de amor-odio intenso, gracioso y violento.

    Overlord se despertó con una sensación muy extraña.

    Era algo que nunca había sentido antes. Algo muy similar a un sistema de retención; sin embargo, la mencionada retención carecía de determinación.

    Sus sensores exteriores se activaron uno por uno desde su columna vertebral hasta sus extremidades. La fuente de su perturbación era ahora muy clara, había algo que apretaba su brazo. O mejor dicho, alguien.

    Obviamente, Tarn se había enganchado al brazo de su amante desde hace bastante tiempo; Overlord podría incluso sentir el energon correr de forma lenta en esa extremidad. El tanque de alguna manera se agarró de ese brazo a pesar de la enorme masa de Overlord haciendo que este se doblara en un ángulo doloroso para el fase seis.

    Unos pocos microsegundos más tarde, fue finalmente lo suficientemente consciente como para darse cuenta de que en realidad Tarn le estaba mostrando una muestra de afecto.

    Por primera vez en millónes de años, Overlord se sorprendió.

    Él no se sorprendió por el afecto o por el contacto del otro cuerpo - su relación se había forjado ya hace siglos. Lo que realmente le molestaba era la intención de este tipo de acciones.

    Cuatro horas antes, salpicaron las paredes con energon y fluidos de cada uno. Overlord no escatimó esfuerzos cuando abrió rudamente las piernas de Tarn, y Tarn no dudo en detallar sus palabras de odio, una vez más satisfaciendo a Overlord. Se empaparon a sí mismos de actividades enfermas y violentas de interfaz; en general, fue muy satisfactorio para los dos.   
Pero en ese momento, Tarn estaba envuelto alrededor de su brazo, como si nada de esto hubiera pasado.

    Overlord pronto proceso una pregunta y dos suposiciones más ¿Era Tarn consciente de lo que estaba haciendo? si no lo era ¿Qué le haría si le informara sobre ello? Aunque sí, sí fuera consciente ¿debería preguntar el porqué de esta?

    Del segundo supuesto se olvidó inmediatamente.

    La primera suposición lo llevó a una conclusión simple.

    "Tarn" Dijo Overlord con voz apagada "Deja ir a mi brazo"

    Los motores del tanque dejaron escapar un pequeño rugido. Tarn despertó casi inmediatamente, pero no se movió; su óptica se mantuvo débil y apagada. Parecía que no tenía intención de dejar su recarga.

    "¿Por qué debería?" suspiro con una sensual y ronca voz amodorrada.

    Overlord trataba de resistir la tentación de extraer su brazo fuera del cuerpo de Tarn.

     Él en realidad quería estar asi hasta que amaneciera.

    "Oh, pues. Yo sólo me sentí obligado a recordarte lo que estas haciendo... que pudo haber sido algo inconsciente... y que podría causar algunas molestias en nuestra... relación. Sí, voy a ponerlo de esa manera. "

    Los ópticos de Tarn destellaron en la oscuridad. Se quedó mirando a Overlord como si estuviera tratando de quemar un agujero en su rostro. Overlord le devolvió la mirada aún más fija.

    "¿Estás sugiriendo que mi gesto es inapropiado para nuestra relación, Overlord?"

    "Estoy muy seguro de que sugeriría lo mismo si estuvieras verdaderamente despierto, Tarn." Overlord carraspeo con su último hilo de paciencia. "Ahora bien, si pudieras amablemente dejar de lado mi..."

    "¿Quieres simplemente admitirlo?"

    Tarn rompió. Su tono indicaba que estaba herido, o insultado; De cualquier manera, fue más allá de la comprensión de Overlord.

    "¿Admitir qué?"

    Tarn no respondió. Su óptica se contrajo y se encendió más; la mirada bajo su máscara era casi depredadora. Overlord le devolvió una mirada insatisfecha, confundido.

    Un momento más tarde, Tarn rió. Su voz recuperó el acostumbrado ritmo elegante; pero Overlord percibió que todo había sido con mala intención debido al aumento del tono en el otro.

    "Bueno, en caso de que no lo hallas notado..." la dulce voz de Tarn se coló de manera enviciaste. "Me tomó mucho tiempo el acostumbrarme a despertar en tus brazos."

    La óptica del Overlord se abrió. Proceso rápidamente las palabras de Tarn en una horrible verdad acerca de sí mismo; Y cuando por fin logró encontrar las palabras para ocultar su propia vergüenza, Tarn ya se había envuelto a sí mismo alrededor del brazo del fase seis. A pesar de que el motor del tanque tomo un ritmo constante que indicaba que había vuelto a caer en la recarga  una vez más, su agarre en el cuerpo de Overlord se mantuvo firme y fuerte como siempre.

    Overlord se quedó mirando el techo, empapado en sus propios pensamientos y remordimientos. Sus deseos de recargar se fueron a otro lado.

 


End file.
